Marvel Media: Agents of SHIELD
by MarvelInTheTardis
Summary: This is the spin-off chatroom fanfiction to my fanfiction 'Marvel Media' Coulson, friends and enemies socialize through a chatroom. Hilarity ensues Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is the spin off to my Avengers chatroom called 'Marvel Media'. There might be some crossovers between the two stories. I hope you enjoy.  
>Coulson - Coulson_of_shield<strong>  
><strong>Ward - traitor_of_shield <strong>  
><strong>May - The_Cavalry<strong>  
><strong>Fitz - hes_engineering<strong>  
><strong>Simmons - shes_biochem<strong>  
><strong>Skye - rookie_of_shield<strong>  
><strong>Maria Hill - Commander_Hill<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - Man_with_eyepatch<strong>

_Coulson had asked Jarvis for a chatroom like the Avengers'. That's what he got. He logged in and waited for the agents to log in. Bobbi, Lance, Mack and Trip wouldn't be able to, they were on a mission. One by one the other agents logged in._

**Coulson_Of_Shield: **Hello agents.  
><strong>Rookie_Of_Shield:<strong> Well this is a new low...  
><strong>The_Cavalry: <strong>Coulson...really?  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield<strong>: Well this is new.  
><strong>Rookie_Of_Shield:<strong> What is he doing here!?  
><strong>The_Cavalry: <strong>Coulson, why is that on here.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield<strong>: Calm down Ice Queen, it's okay I won't hurt any of you.  
><strong>The_Cavalry: <strong>Talk to me...and you're dead.  
><strong>Hes_engineering: <strong>Well this is just lovely,  
><strong>Shes_biochem: <strong>Yeah, even more obstacles preventing us from getting any work done. Deep joy.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Oh come on, Jemma. Lighten up.  
><strong>Hes_engineering:<strong> She's rather grouchy today, I'll work on it.  
><strong>Shes_biochem: <strong>I'm supposed to be analysing all these different cells to the gifteds I saw on my Hydra hard drive  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield:<strong> Take a break.  
><strong>Shes_biochem:<strong> Fine.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield<strong>: Hey Jemma.  
><strong>Shes_biochem:<strong> I'll still kill you.  
><strong>Hes_engineering:<strong> Whoa Jemma calm.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield<strong>: Thanks Fitz.  
><strong>Hes_engineering: <strong>Don't talk to me, you vile excuse for a man.  
><strong>Shes_biochem: <strong>Whoa Fitz calm.  
><strong>Rookie_Of_Shield:<strong> This is rather amusing.  
><strong>Shes_biochem:<strong> Are my troubles great entertainment to you, Skye!?  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield<strong>: It's okay, I find it amusing too Skye.  
><strong>The_Cavalry:<strong> Do you want another nail gun in your foot?  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield:<strong> Play nice agents.  
><strong>The_Cavalry: <strong>Okay.  
><em>Melinda May has logged off.<br>_**Hes_engineering:** How nice.  
><strong>Shes_biochem: <strong>XD  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield<strong>: Lovely.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield:<strong> She is, isn't she?  
><strong>Rookie_Of_Shield:<strong> I'm going to go and check on her.  
><em>Skye has logged off.<br>_**Man_With_Eyepatch: **Learn to keep your agents in order.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield:<strong> I do!  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> You do not!  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield:<strong> Damn. Didn't realise you were here.  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Coulson we're everywhere.  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>Everywhere.  
><em>Nicholas J Fury has logged off.<br>Maria Hill has logged off.  
><em>**Traitor_of_shield**: Creepy. 

_The agents logged off when they had a call from the agents that are on a mission. _

**So this is a short chapter to introduce the spin-off fanfiction.  
>In 'Marvel Media' I have a mean girls reference in each chapter. Can you guys review me what film references I can put in each chapter?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coulson - Coulson_of_shield  
>Ward - traitor_of_shield <strong>  
><strong>May - The_Cavalry<strong>  
><strong>Fitz - hes_engineering<strong>  
><strong>Simmons - shes_biochem<strong>  
><strong>Skye - rookie_of_shield<strong>  
><strong>Maria Hill - Commander_Hill<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - Man_with_eyepatch<br>Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird  
>Lance Hunter - The_Mercenary<strong>

_Bobbi wish Lance could just leave her be. Why did he have to make comments at everything? She decided to log onto the chatroom._

**Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: **Hey.  
><strong>The_Cavalry<strong>: Hey, ok, what's up?  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>Hunter.  
><strong>The_Cavalry<strong>: Oh, why do I ask?  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>I wish he'd just get lost.  
><strong>The_Cavalry<strong>: You're as bad as each other.  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>Pffftt.  
><strong>rookie_of_shield: <strong>She's not wrong, you do go at each other's throats.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>There a problem, Morse?  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>No Sir.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Good.  
><strong>Hes_engineering: <strong>She lies.  
><strong>Shes_biochem: <strong>Of course.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield: <strong>Wow, Bitchy!  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>Stay out of it you traitorous little...  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Now Now Bobbi.  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: -_-<br>The_Cavalry**: Ward _Should_ stay out of it.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield: <strong>I should, I could...I won't.  
><strong>The_Mercenary: <strong>Oh dear.  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>Joy. _It's_ up.  
><strong>The_Cavalry<strong>: I rest my case.  
><strong>The_Mercenary: <strong>Morning, sweetheart. ;)  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>_{censored}_ OFF!  
><strong>Rookie_Of_Shield: <strong>XD  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield: <strong>Wow what a sentence.  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>-_-  
><strong>The_Mercenary: <strong>Woke up at the wrong side of the cave?  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>You'd know.  
><strong>The_Mercenary: <strong>Well I suppose if you're referring to my last mission, then you're right. ;) If you know what I mean.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield: <strong>^^^ :'D  
><strong>Hes_engineering: <strong>That's very disturbing.  
><strong>Shes_Biochem:<strong> Some things should really be kept to yourself...  
><strong>Rookie_Of_Shield: <strong>Ew.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>It's safe to say we all know what you mean.  
><strong>Hes_engineering: <strong>Where's May  
><strong>Shes_biochem: <strong>She's ghosting, again.  
><strong>The_Cavalry: <strong>I prefer watching the entertainment before me, not take part in **it.**  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield:<strong> I agree.  
><strong>The_Cavalry: <strong>I didn't give you my consent to talk to me.  
><strong>Traitor_of_shield: <strong>I don't need it.  
><em>Melinda May has logged off.<br>_**Traitor_of_shield: **Rude.  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>Wow you two are worse than me and pig. And you two haven't even been married!  
><strong>The_Mercenary: <strong>Mature.  
><strong>Bobbi_Morse_Mockingbird: <strong>Don't even begin to talk to me about 'mature'!  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>ENOUGH.  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>You are all showing yourselves up and it will stop!  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Hey you're not boss anymore, you don't tell them what to do!  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>Oh Coulson, you're beyond my help now.  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>I could always take that role away from you. Y'know, give it to Romanoff, Hill, May, Barton...  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Sorry sir.  
><em>Nicholas J Fury has logged off.<br>Maria Hill has logged off.  
><em>**Coulson_Of_Shield: **Just please stop guys. I think I'm getting a virtual headache.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be adding Triplett and Mack soon.  
>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
